Sensitivity Training
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: A smirk spread across his features at the idea of all the other places Logan was sensitive and kind of sounds he would make if they were found and properly tended to.


**Sensitivity Training **

"Logan!" Logan rolled his eyes from his place at the table as James continued to whine. "Logie, I'm bored." He whined again.

"Then do your homework. That's why we're sitting at the table, with open textbooks; we're supposed to be doing homework." The small brunette explained slowly, as if he were talking to a four year old. Logan and James sat at the table where they were supposed to be doing homework. Kendall had gone off to do something involving Jo and Carlos had tagged along, much to the blonde's displeasure. Katie and Mrs. Knight had gone to the movies. They invited the two remaining boys along, but Logan declined, saying he would rather study. James also passes, deciding he would join his boyfriend in studying.

Once their books were out, they got at most fifteen minutes of homework done before James started to become restless.

The taller boy pouted, pushing the books away. "School work is boring." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to pout.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's childlike behavior. He shook his head and turned back to his own work. It was silent for a few minutes as Logan wrote out each step while solving the equation in front of him. The only sounds in the room were the almost inaudible sounds of Logan's pencil moving across the paper.

The silence was broken by the sound of a grunt, followed by a long drawn out groan. "Logie, I'm bored. Entertain me." James whined. Logan only rolled his eyes, deciding he was no longer going to respond to his tall friend's gripe. _Let's see. Carry the one, that's - _"Ah!" Logan wiggled away from the offending finger poking at his side.

He looked over at James who was staring at him in amusement and slight surprise. "What was that?"

"You poked me in the side."

"Yeah, and you freaked."

"Well, you just can't go around poking people randomly in the side. Some people are sensitive." Logan explained before turning back to his math work.

James leaned closer towards the smart boy, taking his finger and once again poking his friend in his side.

Logan wiggled away, casting a glare at the pretty boy. "Stop it."

James smiled innocently, resting elbow on the table and propping his chin up in his hand. Logan rolled his eyes, once again turning towards his homework in hopes of getting some work finished. Unfortunately, not twenty seconds later, James began lightly walking his fingers up his arm creating a feeling similar to that of a spider's. Logan let out a small whine, swatting away the offending limb.

The small boy shivered and flinched away as James poked his neck. He stood with every intention to cast the nastiest glare he could muster at his annoying boyfriend, only to stop upon seeing the state the tall boy was in.

James was staring at him, pupils blown, eyes dark with lust, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looked as if he would jump Logan at any moment. A small shiver went down the smart boy's spine at the thought of of James over-powering him, having his way with him. He shook his head to clear the thought and to compose himself.

"Would you stop it?" Logan scolded. James said nothing as he continued to stare at the frustrated nerd in front of him. Logan blushed under the lustful gaze and began awkwardly gathering his things. "I-I'm going to our room to finish studying...alone." He added upon seeing the mischief in the hazel eyes. He quickly moved from the table toward his room. the whole way there he could feel a pair of eyes burning into his back.

After Logan disappeared around the corner and the sound of their door shutting echoed throughout the apartment, James sat quietly for a while, thinking over what had just happened.

The sounds Logan had made had James' mind reeling, wondering what other noises the small boy could make. James had yet to experience the pleasure of being with the small boy in _that way_, but that simple touch had the muscular brunette morphing his boyfriend's surprised yelps and whines of annoyance into cries of pleasure and pleading mewls inside his mind.

A smirk spread across his features at the idea of all the other places Logan was sensitive and kind of sounds he would make if they were found and properly tended to.

His smirk grew, promising himself that he would find out.

* * *

Logan was surprised when James didn't follow him into the room. Without the tall brunette there, his textbook became pretty boring pretty fast and soon he had drifted off to sleep.

He woke up, not knowing how long he had been asleep or when he had undressed himself or why he couldn't move his arms and legs. He looked up, the best he could while restricted, towards the headboard and saw that each of his wrists were bound to a post. Upon looking towards the foot of the bed he saw the same was done to his ankles.

That answered the why, but that didn't explain how he got tied up or who stripped him down to his birthday suit before tying him up. He began wiggling uncomfortably, not used to being this exposed, even in private. After taking another glance at his bound wrists and ankles, he noticed that his restraints were four different colored bandannas.

Only one person in the apartment owned a whole rainbow of bandannas.

"You look so hot all laid out like that, Logie." A deep, husky voice spoke up from a dark corner in the room.

His suspicions were confirmed when his boyfriend stepped forward with a large smirk on his beautiful face. He ignored the sudden rush of desire that coursed through him and glared at the tall boy. "James? What the hell?" He demanded once again struggling against the holds.

James took a few more steps forward, swinging one leg over Logan's body so that his hips were being straddled. "How come you've never told me how sensitive you were, Logie?" He asked, running his finger slowly and gently over the small boy's chest and torso, stopping just as he reached his hips.

Logan shivered under the touch, hips bucking slightly and letting out a small whine. "James..." He looked up at the tall boy who's eyes were once again darkened with lust. James smirked at his boyfriend as he continued to lightly run his hands all over his small body, skillfully avoiding that one area.

Each one of James' touches had Logan's body trembling with need. His back arched as James took hold of his nipples, pinching and twisting them until they were erect. He continued to struggle futilely against the bandannas, his hips bucking up, begging for some sort of friction against his painfully hard erection. "J-James, please," He whined, squeezing his eyes shut as the tan boy's hands smoothed over his hips and thighs.

James groaned, reaching down to squeeze his own length which strained against his jeans. He reached his other hand up towards Logan's pink, pouty lips. "Get 'em wet, baby." His voice was husky and low.

Logan let out a sensual moan that would put a porn star to shame as he took the long fingers into his mouth. James continued palming himself as he watched his boyfriend apply a generous amount of saliva to his fingers. When he felt it was enough, he pulled his hand back, tracing a path down to Logan's twitching pink entrance.

The small boy continued to shake as James circled his finger around his hole teasingly. Logan winced slightly when he finally pushed past the small ring. "Relax," James whispered, applying light kisses to the inside of his thighs. Logan whimpered, letting his body to relax. The feeling of James' finger was slightly uncomfortable but he slowly accustomed to it. Soon James added another finger. The short boy let out a whine as James brushed against that spot.

"Mm, James." He began bucking his hips, desperately needing to be touched, but James continued to tease. "Please," He whined.

The tall boy smirked. How could he say no when he said it like that? He sped up his fingers, striking the pale boy's prostate repeatedly. Logan's eyes shot open as the intense pleasure wracked his body. "Oh, _fuck_, James!" He twisted and writhed, his hips moved in desperate circles. James was loving the loud moans and needy whines coming from the smart boy.

"Moan louder for me, Logie." James mumbled, pressing his lips mere a centimeter away from the short boy's aching cock, and his fingers thrusting harder into Logan's entrance.

"James, please touch me." Logan pleaded. "I'm s-so close."

The tall boy watched his boyfriend's face contort in euphoric pleasure and frustration. His body was visibly shaking as he desperately struggled against the bandannas that tied him down. His eyes scanned further down his naked body; his heaving chest, his tensing abdominal muscles until his eyes finally rested on his swollen cock that rested there. He glanced back up; James' hazel eyes locking with Logan's brown begging ones.

James leaned forward, licking up the small pool of pre-cum that had gathered on the small boy's torso, keeping eye contact the whole time. Logan's body tensed. A violent shudder shot through his body and his back arched high off the bed. His vision blurred white at the edges as he was struck with wave after wave of pleasure.

James' eyes went wide as he listened to the high pitched sound that bellowed from the pale boy's mouth. He watched as each thick spurt of cum erupted from his boyfriend as he continued to help him through his orgasm.

Logan's walls clenching around his fingers and the whimpers spilling from his lips were too much for James. His free hand gripped the sheets beneath them and his hips rutted against the mattress as he let out a long groan and worked through his own orgasm.

James gently removed his fingers. He crawled up Logan's still shaking body, pressing a soft kiss to the short boy's lips. "You okay?" He asked, both still trying to regain their breaths.

"I'm...I can't...just...fuck." Logan panted, his eyes fluttering shut.

The tall boy chuckled at the sounds of Logan's steady breathing. James flopped down beside him, pulling his sleeping form into his chest. Now that he knew Logan was sensitive, maybe he won't get so bored during those study sessions.

***hiding***


End file.
